


A place of love

by Tedah



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Buying a House Together, Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, Family Feels, Jackson Whittemore Appreciation Week, Kanima-Werewolf Jackson Whittemore, Multi, Nude Modeling, Pack Feels, Parenthood, Polyamory, anxious dad Jackson, full shift derek, positive male friendship, pro athlete Jackson
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:06:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24625207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tedah/pseuds/Tedah
Summary: a collection of loosely connected drabbles celebrating Jackson's growth into himself and building of a loving supportive family.
Relationships: Ethan/Jackson Whittemore, Ethan/Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, Stiles Stilinski & Jackson Whittemore, background Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski - Relationship
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Day 1 objectification | body day

**Author's Note:**

> Get ready for seven days of fluff and love for you and for my man Jackson.  
> The days will be loosely connected and I hope you will stay for the entire week.  
> many thanks to Ana for the beta work on teh entire week

Jackson strained under the effort to maintain the position.

He'd let Lydia talk him into helping her with anatomy practice. It hadn't taken much, the idea of standing naked, draped in silk, under great lighting and with her laser-focus attention on him for several hours did sound quite appealing… Four hours ago. When his muscles weren't starting to ache after being kept flexed in odd positions, and the lights hadn't started to be too hot even for his reptilian tastes. Somehow Lydia didn't seem to feel any kind of fatigue, her eyes flicking back and forth between him and the sketchbook, occasionally letting out a satisfied hum or a bit of praise. It wasn't quite clear whether for her own skills or for Jackson's body. Either way, he was about ready to call it quits when Ethan walked in, his eyes zeroing in to the spot where the blue silk had slipped low, barely covering Jackson's ass, wrapping around his powerful thigh, and pooling on the stand next to his foot.

Jackson could feel his eyes trailing up slowly, drinking him in. It was far more heated than the lights he'd been standing under.

"How long have you been keeping him like that?" Ethan asked, glancing at the work Lydia'd been doing.

"Three, four hours?" She shrugged.

Ethan glanced back up at Jackson "You alright there, love?" he asked, stepping around Lydia's chair to walk up to the small dais.

"M'fine" Jackson replied, his throat a little dry.

He felt Ethan's light fingers on his side like a brand, trailing up and making him shiver as he walked slowly around him until he was standing at Jackson's back.

"You've been good, haven't you?" Ethan murmured, his voice honey sweet against his ear. 

All Jackson managed was a short nod. 

"Thought so."

"Don't distract him," Lydia complained

"You keep standing here looking pretty for a little while longer and we'll make it worth your while later," Ethan whispered, his voice a rumble that reverberated in Jackson's bones. 

Ethan's lips pressed to the soft spot behind his ear briefly before stepping away, leaving Jackson bereft but with a renewed determination to hold still under Lydia's eyes as long as she wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drop some love in the comment and if you want to support me, check out [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


	2. Day 2 childhood | play day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson gets a day off after winning his last competition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> day two has a little bit more of Jackson's family

Jackson didn't get many days off. Being a professional athlete didn't leave much margin for error. If he wanted to make it to the olympics he couldn't let training slip, but occasionally, after coming home from competitions, he could luxuriate in a late morning or two. He could forget to set his alarm and sleep in, curled up against Ethan's side, or with his face squished against Lydia's breast, her hand in his hair.

Today wasn't one of those days.

"DADS!" 

Jackson woke up to a cheerful cry and a solid weight jumping on the bed, narrowly missing his foot. 

"DADS, DADS, DADS." 

He smiled despite himself and pushed himself up enough to let Ethan's hand slip off from his waist. He turned and immediately tackled Monica to the bed.

"Good morning, little monster." He grinned, tickling her sides until she squealed, trying to get away. "Where's your mother?" 

"She's going out. She has a…" 

Jackson watched her scrunch her little face up trying to think of the word 

"...conference call in the office. Said to wake you up."

Just as she finished talking, Lydia walked in, fully dressed and made up in her most attractive executive suit.

"Oh, good, you're both awake. I'll be back after lunch. Have a good day."

"Hey!" Jackson called, twisting to grab the strap of her bag "Don't I get a kiss? I did bring you something shiny, round, and golden yesterday…" 

He grinned at Lydia's half annoyed, half fond smile. She stepped back, closer to the bed, brushing a finger along Jackson's stubbly jaw, gently tilting his face up to press a soft kiss to his lips.

"I'm very proud of you," she murmured as she pulled back.

"Dad! I want a kiss too!" Monica piped up, making Jackson chuckle.

He turned back to her and proceeded to pepper kisses all over her chubby face, making her giggle as she squirmed trying to get away from the scratch of his beard.

"Come on, let's get some food in you and then we can go out and play. Your father tells me you've gotten even better at lacrosse while I was away training." 

He waited for her to climb on his back before getting up and heading to the kitchen. He heard the shutter sound going off as he walked through the door and he just knew his instagram was going to be flooded with embarrassing pictures of him and Monica all day, burying the official shots of his latest medal completely. As he rolled on the soft grass with his daughter, letting her best him time and time again, he couldn't find it in himself to mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I very much appreciate every comment, and if you want to support me come around to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


	3. Day 3 Kanima | scaley day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson takes a little trip down memory lane to the good times when his relationship started feeling real.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We take a little step back to one of the first big milestones of Jackson's relationship with Ethan and Lydia: buying a house together.

Jackson padded out of the bathroom with his eyes still half closed, making his way towards the kitchen to fix himself some coffee. Not that it had any significant effect on his metabolism, but it was still a ritual that helped wake him up, just like standing in front of the floor to ceiling window for a while, watching the world outside.

He remembered when Lydia, Ethan and him had decided to buy the house. It had been a momentous occasion, one of the big moments when he'd realized and reinforced that yes, their relationship was the real thing. He’d been believing for so long that it was some weird fling, some kind of scam he'd gotten away with for so long but was going to crumble as soon as Lydia and Ethan came back to their senses. 

He'd stood in front of that very window, bathed in the late fall afternoon golden light without moving only half listening to the realtor list off all the impressive qualities of the property and the neighborhood, keeping up with Ethan's detailed questions. They'd been buying a house together. Monetarily speaking it hadn't been that big a deal, each of them was well off enough to buy it on their own if they'd wanted. Emotionally speaking, it'd been world realigning. He'd been pulled out of his reverie by Ethan's hand on his arm as he'd asked his opinion.

He remembered the first time, the first spring they'd spent there together. He'd fallen asleep in the pool of sunlight, the parquet warm under him as he'd let scales cover his skin and curled up to soak up the warmth. He hadn't meant to fall asleep like that, but the house was safe and warm and it'd just happened. He'd woken up to the delightful feeling of Lydia's warm hand trailing slowly from his neck down every knob of his abnormally long spine to his tail, curling it up around his body. His instinct to turn back had subsided when Lydia had leaned down to press her lips to the top of his bald head, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Enjoying your nap in the sun?" a hint of teasing had shown in the middle of the sea of tenderness in her voice. 

He could only nod and rest his head on her lap, letting her play with his back ridges.

Yes. He'd always loved that window.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> every comment is appreciated. If you want to support me more here is [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


	4. Day 4 Werewolf | furry day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jackson faces the anxiety of his first full moon as a dad

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Being a parent isn't always fun and games, but it does have its great moments.  
> My thanks to Ana for helping me through this whole week.

Jackson had been a supernatural creature for quite a few years, but as the full moon approached he felt the tension fill him just like the first time. The lack of sleep in the past three weeks certainly didn't help. Having three parents in the house made taking turns with the baby certainly lightened the load, but not even a hundred co-parents could lessen the anxiety of a new father. Monica was so unbelievably tiny and fragile and, by some miracle, human that Jackson always feared breaking her every time he touched her. Lydia had insisted on not leaving during the full moon, saying that their daughter wouldn't be kept from the reality of her parents and neither him nor Ethan were going to harm her in any way. She'd sounded so sure that Jackson had almost believed her.

It'd taken Derek assuring him that human babies were as much a part of the pack as other wolves, and there was no way he was going to hurt her for him to finally agree to let Lydia and Monica stay for the full moon. 

Lydia sat on the porch, letting him and Ethan work out some energy under the clear sky. She looked like a goddess, wrapped in a blanket with his baby in her arms, her hair loose and glistening like fire under the moonlight. He slowly walked up to them, his eyes flitting between Lydia's smile and the small creature sleeping against her chest.

"Come, look at her," Lydia whispered, reaching a hand out to him, tugging him in until she could kiss his temple. 

Jackson could barely breathe as he watched his daughter scrunch up her face and then open her eyes, looking at him full of the unbridled wonder only a newborn could muster. She gave him a gummy smile, reaching her chubby hand to touch his sideburn, letting out a happy gurgle that settled him better than anything ever could.

Monica never missed a single full moon and even as she grew up (far too fast if anyone were to ask Jackson), she never tired of watching her dad's face morph and settle into new shapes she could explore with light fingers. It took a few years for Jackson to finally realize her wonder wasn't going to change into disgust at a moment's notice, around the time when she started asking when she'd start doing all the cool things he did with the moon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> leave a few nice words in the comments to share the love.  
> If you want to support me find [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/) here.


	5. Day 5 Part of the pack | cozy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an interloper shows up at Jackson's doorsteps. Lydia and Ethan get to see a new side of Jackson.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had this image of Jackson and Stiles with this highly intimate friendship that I couldn't just ignore.

Leaving for London hadn't been easy for Jackson. He'd barely started to integrate in the pack and he was moving an ocean away. Managing things long distance with Lydia wasn’t any easier, and navigating this new thing with Ethan didn't help matters in the least. Truth was, he felt like an outsider both with the pack he left in Beacon Hills and with the one he found in London. When Lydia moved there things became marginally easier. He didn't constantly feel pulled in opposite directions and having both his anchors physically close did wonders to his feeling of being grounded, even far away from his pack.

Things came to a head one summer when Stiles just randomly showed up at his doorstep reeking of misery. Between the gradual reconciliation that Lydia had facilitated between them and the weird pack bond Jackson had begrudgingly developed with him, he couldn't just let him go around Europe looking like a sad kitten.

* * *

Ethan would say he was used to surprises, usually bad ones. He would say nothing phazed him anymore, and yet, when he came home to find Jackson curled protectively around Stiles on the couch, both soundly asleep, he had a moment of shock.

"What's going on there?" he asked Lydia as he took off his coat.

"As far as I can tell, they're napping." 

Ethan's glare prompted her to elaborate.

"Derek and him had a fight of some sort, Scott couldn't avoid being an asshole about it and, like the mature adult he is, Stiles decided that leaving the continent was the correct course of action." She shook her head with a fond smile. "He takes avoiding the problem to a whole new level."

"Yeah, but why here?" Ethan asked, pouring himself a glass of water.

"He still needs the support of his pack and Jackson is the one he's got this side of the Atlantic."

"How long do you think it's going to last?" Ethan asked, glancing at the two of them and trying his hardest not to think of newborn puppies.

"Kira says it was quite bad. Derek's probably going to show up with his tail between his legs in a month and a half. The question is whether Jackson's going to let Stiles out of his sight… He gets protective."

"Kind of adorable, though…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any word of love is a gift that keeps me writing.  
> If you want to show your support another way, here is [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


	6. Day 6 any AU | Modify day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles and Jackson have a semi serious discussion about their life choices

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yes, I cheated, sue me. I know I effectively modified nothing, but I believe it still counts. It's meta-day  
> Thank you to Ana for the great beta work.

"Jackson…" Stiles called from where he was perched on the edge of the treadmill, watching Jackson do pull ups, theoretically keeping track of his routine.

"Yeah?" he huffed.

"If you could go back to when we were in high school, would you change anything?"

"No." The answer came easy and quick, not just because he was short of breath.

"Why not? You were a huge asshole and you could have spared yourself a life as a scaly freak," Stiles pointed out, a hint of teasing in his voice.

"I'm happy now." Jackson let go of the bar landing neatly on the mat, then grabbed a towel to dry himself. "I was an asshole but I like to think I got better and neither of my partners minds the scales, or the freaky stuff." He whipped the towel at Stiles with a grin "I don't think I could have gotten here without going through there."

Stiles hummed.

"What about you? Would you change anything?" Jackson flipped the towel over his shoulder and grabbed a water bottle.

"Maybe I would tell my dad sooner, spare him some of the lies."

Jackson hummed noncommittal.

"Knowing what I know now, maybe I'd stand up for Derek more."

Jackson laughed. "You literally ran across the Atlantic to avoid him."

Stiles huffed. "Yeah, well, you ran across the Atlantic first and that didn't stop you from loving Lyds, did it?"

"Point taken."

The silence stretched comfortably between them as Jackson worked through his routine before heading to the pool.

"You're thinking of going back, aren't you?" he asked Stiles as they walked out of the gym. 

Stiles nodded.

"Yeah..." Stiles admitted. "But that doesn't mean I love you any less." He grinned.

Jackson shoved his face away with a chuckle. "Shut up, Stilinski." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> remember to leave some love in the comments, and if you want to support me you should come around to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


	7. Day 7 Dealer's choice | Easy day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is well what ends well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't very well deprive you of a pack moment to end this love fest.  
> Ana, you were a champ through it all.

It took some negotiating to smooth things over between Derek and Jackson. Stiles was sold way more easily. But smooth over things did, eventually, and albeit long distance, pack bonds were reestablished. Enough to make summer in Beacon Hills a thing, especially after Monica was born.

As soon as she was old enough to fly, it became a yearly tradition and, predictably, she made everyone fall in love with her just as quickly as she fell in love with the preserve. The summer nights were never long enough for her to get her fill of starlight and runs with wolves, nor the days long enough to reach the end of Chris' and Peter's stories. She never missed a full moon, no matter how sleepy she got waiting for her aunts and uncles to come back from their run so they could go to sleep all together in the den.

Much to Jackson's jealousy, she always had a special hug for Derek, telling him how soft and fluffy he was, scratching his ears (a bad habit she picked up from Stiles, the only other person who got away with it). No matter the shape he took, Derek never lost his touch with kids, nudging her with his wet nose. And on a few, very special occasions, he let her ride on his back into the house until she could safely flop down on the mattresses arranged in the den.

Lydia couldn't deny it was amusing to watch Jackson huff and pout about his own daughter playing favourites, when Monica never picked a spot that wasn't right next to him when it was time to go to sleep, at the first light of dawn. Not even on the rare occasions where the prized spot between Derek and Stiles was up for grabs. 

Lydia tugged her oversized scarf closer to her shoulders and followed them inside, smiling at the mad scramble to win the best spots in the pile. It had taken them long enough but they built a family they could call their own. Out of broken histories they'd created a place of love to raise their child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, remember to leave a comment if you had a good time, and to show your support come around to [my tumblr](https://tedahfromtayla.tumblr.com/)


End file.
